When the stars falling
by Whenthestarsfalling
Summary: Savannah Crowell est la fille de la célèbre Mona Crowell,créatrice du fameux magazine de mode 'In Vogue'. La mère de celle-ci gère son magazine et sa vie d'une main de fer, délaissant ses enfants. Savannah est meurtris par la mort de son père, au cours d'une seconde perte elle va faire des rencontres innatendues. Elle va aimer, pleurer, rire et se battre pour vivre. (One direction)


**Prologue;**

Étendue sur un transat en bikini, des lunettes posées sur mon nez, je somnole et bronze tout en écoutant ma petite sœur Eden à peine âgée de six ans me parler de son tous nouveau amoureux. Distraite j'admire le paysage et profite du soleil, les Bahamas offrent un cadre parfait pour se reposer. Tous les défilés, les événements et les soirées que j'étais obligé de faire m'épuisait et quand ma mère m'a proposé de partir une semaine aux Bahamas et d'emmener ma petite sœur avec moi, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Dès que j'ai posé le pied hors de l'avion je n'ai plus pensé qu'à m'amuser et profiter un maximum.

Je me redresse lentement sur mon transat, repousse mes cheveux bruns en arrière et retire mes lunettes puis je me tourne vers ma petite sœur qui continue son monologue en dessinant. Un sourire malicieux traverse mes lèvres, je me lève habilement, l'attrape par la taille et la jette sur mon épaule en rigolant. Elle se met à gesticuler en agitant sa crinière blonde.

**- Non ! Je t'en supplie Anna ! Repose moi !**

Je plonge dans la piscine en la maintenant sur mon épaule puis remonte immédiatement à la surface, elle rit contre mon dos et je la fais glisser vers l'avant en la tenant sous les bras. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux verts et commence à m'arroser en frappant la surface de l'eau avec ses petites paumes. Je la chatouille d'une main et m'arrête en voyant un de nos gardes du corps arriver avec un portable en main.

**- Mademoiselle Crowell ?**

**- Oui, Clark ?**

Il s'avance vers mon transat et prends le peignoir abandonné dessus pour me le tendre. J'en déduis donc que je dois sortir de l'eau, j'aide ma petite sœur à se hisser hors de l'eau puis la rejoint sur la terre ferme et m'enroule dans mon peignoir. Mon garde du corps très sérieux me tends le portable et je le prends en surveillant ma petite sœur qui joue désormais avec ses poupées au bord de l'eau.

**- Savannah ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Je viens de tomber sur une nouvelle photo de toi sur un magazine. Tu as une bouteille d'alcool à la main et tu sembles ivre, tu peux m'expliquer ?**

**- Tu veux que je t'explique quoi ? **_Je soupire doucement en m'allongeant de nouveau sur mon transat._

**- Tu sais très bien que tu ne devrais pas boire en public ! Ce n'est pas l'exemple que je veux que tu donnes ! Cela nuit à mon magazine et à mon image, tu passes pour une dévergondé et ce n'est pas les valeurs que je t'ai inculquées. J'ai une réputation et j'en ai ras-le-bol que tu tentes à tous prix de la détruire parce que j'ai prix le choix de refaire ma vie après la mort de ton père. Grandis un peu, Savannah. Tu n'as plus deux ans mais vingt ! Tu devrais être un peu plus mature, tu ne crois pas ? Je pensais mieux t'avoir éduqué ! J'ai ho...**

**- Tu sais quoi maman ? J'en ai vraiment marre de toi et de ton putain de magazine.**

Je raccroche les larmes aux yeux, ma mère est la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse, elle ne pense qu'à elle et à ses intérêts. Elle n'a jamais vu à quel point la mort de mon père m'a affecté, elle ne pensait qu'à mes photos, mes défilés, mes cours de danse et de volley. Elle ne pense qu'à l'argent et je suis toujours passé après son boulot, je la déteste en partis pour ça mais surtout parce qu'elle délaisse Eden. Elle n'a que six ans et mériterais une autre vie … Je la déteste tous simplement de croire que ce qui fait son propre bonheur fais aussi le notre. Je me tourne vers ma petite tête blonde préféré qui me regarde inquiète, je l'éloigne du bord de l'eau et tout en la portant je rentre par les portes vitrés qui mène au spacieux salon de notre suite.

**- Anna, ça va ? Tu es triste parce que maman te manque, hein ?**

**- Oui, ma puce.**

Je n'aurais jamais crus que ce serait la dernière fois que je pourrais passer un moment tranquille seule avec ma petite sœur, je ne l'aurais jamais crus et pourtant un second drame était à venir. Ma vie en serait chamboulé à tous jamais, je n'aurais tous simplement pas pensé que je serais assez forte pour survivre à tous cela. Ce n'est que le commencement et très vite la mort, la perte, la douleur, l'amour et beaucoup d'autre sentiments vont s'immiscer dans ma vie pour me faire tomber très bas mais aussi pour me faire monter bien trop haut. On dit souvent que ce n'est pas la chute la plus importante mais l'atterrissage, si seulement il n'y avait jamais eu de chute.


End file.
